The invention relates to an arresting element for a blocking element of a locking device according to the preamble of claim 1 and handle for the locking device of a vehicle door according to the preamble of claim 5. Thereby, the handle comprises a mass balancing element, which can be brought in an operative connection with the door handle, wherein the mass balancing element in consequence of an influence of accelerations, which act on a door handle during an accident, avoid an unintended opening of the door due to its mass inertia and a blocking element, which is movable between a resting position and a locking position, wherein in the resting position the mass balancing element is movable relative towards the blocking element and in the blocking position, in which the blocking element is deflected during an accident due to its mass inertia, the blocking element blocks the mass balancing element.
It is known that handles are assembled in locking devices at vehicle doors, which are also called crash-locks, which should avoid that the vehicle door is opened unintendedly in case of an accident. Therefor the known handles comprise mass balancing elements, which are used for securing door handles due to their mass inertia.
A generic state of the art is for example known from document DE 10 2009 056 538 A1. Hereby a crash-lock is intended in a locking device of a vehicle door, which comprises a transmission element, a mass balancing element and a blocking element. The door handle and the mass balancing element are thereby pivotably mounted and are connected via the transmission element in a manner of a rocker with one another in a way that the transmission element can transfer the tensile force at the door handle in an unlocking direction, which opens the door lock to the mass balancing element contrary to its inertia force. Since the mass balancing element is configured more massive than the door handle therewith the door handle has to be pulled with a sufficient force in order to move the mass balancing element and to open the door. The blocking element is likewise pivotably mounted. However, it is not operated during normal operation and is in its resting position. However, it can be swiveled into the same direction of rotation like the door handle due to its mass inertia, when the door handle is turned into the unlocking position so that the blocking element is transferred to a blocking position regarding the mass balancing element, in which the blocking element blocks the mass balancing element.
During an accident impact forces and accelerations can have an effect on the vehicle door, which can lead to the fact that the door handle is skidded into the unlocking direction, which opens the door lock. The mass balancing element, which is accelerated in the same direction, normally ensures that the door handle remains in its locking position. If however during the accident the door panel, particularly the outer door panel, is damaged, the mass balancing element can however be pushed into its released position, in which the unintended opening of the door cannot be avoided. The locking element of document DE 10 2009 056 538 A1 can thereby be transferred in its blocking position by deformation of the outer door panel in order to block the mass balancing element.
During an intensive lateral impact on the vehicle and a deflection of the vehicle door it can however occur that not only the outer door panel can be deformed heavily but also the inner door panel, which is directed to the interior space of the vehicle. In the door panel so called “waves” are configured. Thereby, the disadvantage has occurred that by this deformation the door handle can be already transferred in its unlocking position opening the door lock despite of the mass balancing element and the blocking element. Hereby, the mass balancing element can be pushed into the direction enabling the opening of the door. At the same time it can occur that the blocking element is clamped and cannot be released functionally anymore and cannot lock the mass balancing element anymore. As a consequence the vehicle door can be opened, wherein an increased risk of injury for the person sitting within the vehicle occurs.